Silver's Special Someone
by ElvenAC14
Summary: This is a comedy Valentine's Day story based a on "Hearts and Hooves Day" by My Little Pony. Blaze and Amy create a love potion for Silver and a unexpected special someone. (Please no rude comments, I can take reviews, but no rude comments.)
1. Chapter 1-Valentine's Day

_**Silver's Special Someone**_

by ElvenAC14

One day, Blaze the Cat was walking through the woods to find her cousin, Silver the Hedgehog. It was a day everyone loves and hates, Valentine's Day. It was one of Blaze's favorite holidays and she wanted to share it with a close friend. She saw Silver sleeping in a tree and giggled. He was snoring in a cartoon-like fashion.

"Hey, Silver!" Blaze called.

Silver stirred and groaned before stretching his arms and legs. In the middle of his stretch though, the branch broke free and he fell into the bushes. He got up, leaves in his quills and a branch in his mouth.

He spit it out, "Hi, Blaze. How are ya?"

"Doing great, do you remember what today is?" Blaze beamed.

Silver shook his head, "No, actually."

"You must be still half asleep, it's Valentine's Day!"

"What?!" Silver shouted in surprise, but quickly covered his mouth. "Y-Yeah, now I r-remember…"

Blaze pulled out of her pocket a heart shaped red stone and smiled calmly. "I thought you would like this."

Silver was amazed, "But, that's your prized possession, the last firestone that came from your home. Are you sure?"

"Positive, not take it before I think otherwise." She winked. She was kidding at the last part.

Silver felt so happy, yet so sad. He did remember, but something has been troubling him. His ears lowered as he said in a somber voice, "Thank you, Blaze. This is…I don't know what to say. More than amazing, I can tell you that! I really appreciate it."

Blaze looked concerned, "Are you okay?"

Silver sighed, "Yeah, I…I have something for you too. I don't know if it'll be this amazing though."

"Oh, I'm sure it's good." Blaze said.

Silver flown back into the tree and brought back a flat, square present with dull-brown wrapping paper with a red streamer and bow.

"I don't think she'll like it…" Silver thought to himself. "If only I had enough money, I could have given her something better."

Blaze opened it up and gasped. It was a handmade purple journal, with a symbol that looked like a fire on the front (which was pink colored). It came also with a pink pencil that had white fluff on the eraser. The inside of the journal had a note. It read,

"Dear Blaze,

Thanks for all the adventures! I figured since I write some of my adventures in my journal, you would probably want to do the same. That way we can both look back at the memories we've shared and cherish our friendship, even when we are far away.

You are my cousin and you are also my friend. Thanks, for everything. Now go write a new adventure!

Your cousin,

Silver"

Blaze looked up at Silver, who was now sheepishly smiling. He stammered, "I-I- know it's not as amazing as a firestone, b-but-"

His words were cut off as a lavender cat rushed over and hugged him tightly. She said, "It's the best gift I ever received. Thank you, Silver!"

Silver smiled, "Your welcome."

All of a sudden, they heard a familiar voice and looked to find a pink hedgehog running franticly. She was carrying a Valentine card that was heart-shaped with blue letters saying, "To: Sonic the Hedgehog".

"Have you seen Sonic?" Amy asked.

"No, we haven't." Silver said.

"I think he maybe exercising at the moment, Amy." said Blaze.

"Shoot! I always miss him!" She huffed, but shrugged it off. She smiled, "Oh well, where's your special someone?"

Silver blushed, "Uh…what now?"

"Your special someone!" Amy insisted. "You know, roses, candy, and romance stuff!"

Silver paused, then laughed and laughed until his sides were sore and he was on the ground. "Ah-HA! HA! A-Amy! That's a good one! No, I don't have a special someone."

Amy was wide-eyed, "You don't have a special someone? I'm twelve and even I have one!"

"Meh, I'm just not interested. Besides, I don't know if I can get one anyway. Never thought of it, never cared." Silver walked away, waving at Blaze. "Bye!"

Blaze waved back, and then looked at Amy. She sneakily smiled, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Amy shook her head, "Nope. But what I am thinking is that we should find someone for Silver."

Blaze face-palmed and grabbed Amy's hand.


	2. Chapter 2-Special Someone

_**Silver's Special Someone**_

by ElvenAC14

Amy and Blaze were in the kitchen in Amy's house. The kitchen was all pink, even the table cloth and the table itself. The one thing that disturbed Blaze the most however was the many Sonic pictures Amy had on the walls. But Blaze didn't want to hurt Amy's feelings, so she just ignored her habit and gave her the instructions of their plan. Amy stirred the pot of their special experiment, a love potion.

"Okay, now some sugar and it should be done." Blaze said.

"How do you know this?" Amy asked, a little jealous of the knowledge Blaze had.

"In my dimension you learn a lot of tricks, Amy." Blaze smiled and held out a book. "Also, I read it in this Book of Potions and Poisons."

"Can I see?" Amy reached out to the cat.

Blaze shook her head, "Sorry, but…no. This book can be dangerous."

Amy was confused, but shook her head. "Okay! The brew has turned light pink, is it ready?"

"Yep!" Blaze said. "Light pink is good, a dark pink though means that it's overdone."

"Alright, I get it. Don't need to give me a science lesson." Amy rolled her eyes and poured the brew into a glass bottle.

Blaze and Amy were ready to give this to Silver, but there was only one problem. Who should he fall in love with?

"How about Rouge?" Amy asked.

"No." Blaze replied. "My cousin hates her! He said that she was annoying."

"Perci?"

"Nah!"

"Bunny Rabbot?"

"She's married!"

"Sticks?"

"…Maybe."

"What about Honey the Cat?"

Blaze froze for a second, and then smiled. "Yeah, they were always good friends. This could work!"

They both nodded and took their plan into action. Amy ran out the door to get Honey and Blaze looked for Silver. It took her a while to find him, but she eventually found him near a pond running for dear life. He was feeding the ducks and nearly gotten eaten himself.

"Blaze! Help me! They want me for dinner!" Silver yelled, while running from the angry ducks.

Blaze used her pyrokinesis and drove the ducks away. She grabbed Silver's hand, "Hey Silver, we are having a picnic. Wanna come?"

"I-uh…" Before Silver could say his answer, Blaze rushed him over to a beautiful setting, Sunset Hills. "Um…this is nice."

Amy ran up with Honey laughing right behind her, "Well, here's our new friend!"

Honey paused and stared at Silver. She said bluntly, "That's Silver…"

"Hi, Honey!" Silver greeted.

Amy nervously smiled with the two glasses of the love potion in her hands. She gave them to Silver and Honey and hid behind a tree. Blaze just smiled, just as nervously, and ran back to get Amy. Blaze gave her a stern look, "Smooth Amy, smooth…"

"HEY! I wasn't the only one who was nervous!" Amy whispered.

Honey and Silver chuckled while the two females watched. Silver was the first to speak up, "I think I may know what Blaze and Amy are doing."

"Please tell me." Honey said. "I gotta get back to my shop to make more dresses."

"To put it in short, I said that I didn't have a special someone to them and now they are plotting for me to fall in love with someone. Which in this case would be you…" Silver chuckled, blushing red as a tomato.

Honey chuckled back, "I expected Amy would do that, but Blaze? She must be bored. Well, let's humor them. Cheers! To good, and just, friends!"

"To good, and just, friends!" Silver cheered.

They both drank the potion and they were both quiet for a short time. Silver felt dizzy, his world spun as his friend suddenly turned pink before him. He felt something he never felt before in his life. He knew it wasn't real and that something was up, but he just couldn't help it. Their eyes locked as they both shared the very same feeling.

Silver muttered, "Honey? Can I ask you something?"

"Yes." Honey replied, sweetly.

"Will you be my special someone?" Silver grinned.

"Yes! I will!" Honey exclaimed.

Amy gasped, "YES!"

"Quiet!" Blaze said.

They both came out from behind the tree and watched as Honey leaned closer to Silver. "You are my special someone."

"Aaaww!" They both said.

"You're my cuddle-wuddle hedgie-pie!" Honey exclaimed.

Blaze was a little confused and disgusted by this. Amy, however, loved every minute.

"No, you're my cuddle-wuddle cattie-pie!" Silver smiled.

Blaze was surprised, "Silver?!"

Amy was starting to get the idea that this may have been a bad idea. "Uh, oh…is this bad?"


	3. Chapter 3-Love Potion?

_**Silver's Special Someone**_

by ElvenAC14

"Maybe we put in too much sugar…" Blaze said to herself.

"Or maybe we didn't put in enough sunlight…" said Amy.

They both paced around on the kitchen floor, until Blaze got an idea. She looked through the recipe again and was horrified.

"Oh…my…" she muttered.

"What's the matter?" Amy asked.

"We didn't give them a love potion, the recipe isn't even on the potion chapter! We gave them a love _poison_!"

Amy stared at Blaze, "How did we miss-read that?"

"I guess we gotten over-excited over our plan…" Blaze sighed. "There has got to be a cure."

"Here!" Amy screamed pointing at a sentence. "All we need to do is keep them apart for…a day."

"A day?" Blaze said. "That sounds too easy, is there a catch?"

"Nope, they must avoid contact until the last light of the day." grinned Amy.

"Well, let's fix what we started." Blaze said.

Blaze and Amy started to search for the poisoned couple; meanwhile the couples themselves were getting to know a lot from each other. They were in an ice cream shop, eating strawberry ice cream and started talking.

"How does it taste, sugar?" Honey asked.

Silver beamed up at her with eyes like a child, "Great, especially now that I'm with you, cattie pie."

"Hey, Silver, can I tell you something?" Honey asked, sounding very serious. Silver tilted his head and nodded. "I never thought I would find true love, and that I would be just a wandering soul. But then I saw you, my world became bright."

Silver smiled, "There is no sweeter '_honey_', than you…" Honey giggled and listened more to what Silver had to say. "Your eyes brighten my life, my sweet. I wish to never part with you."

Honey and Silver talked and laughed for a long time. They were having the most wonderful time of their life and they felt like nothing can ruin it, until Amy burst through the door.

Amy tugged Silver's long quills, "Silver! We need your help!"

Silver didn't pay any mind to the pink hedgehog; he just kept talking to Honey. "Here, you take the last ice cream, honey-pie."

"No, you take it silvey-wilvey." Honey responded back.

Amy gagged and thought to herself, "These two are making me sick! This is too mushy even for me..." Amy tried again. "Silver, Blaze needs your help!"

Silver turned around, "My cousin needs me? What happened?"

"She's…um…stuuuuck…in-a-tree!" Amy said, saying the last three words quickly. She grabbed Silver's arm and ran.

"I'll be back, Honey!" Silver yelled, still not taking his eyes off of her.

"Be back soon, Silver!" Honey yelled back, she too was not taking her eyes off of him.

Silver didn't move his feet, he already missed her and felt instantly depressed. Amy struggled to drag him, "Hey, dude, you can move your feet. Your cousin needs ya!"

Silver sighed, "I know…I miss Honey…"

Amy dragged Silver to a tree where Blaze was waiting. Blaze looked at Silver, "Um…Silver, we need to talk."

"I thought you were stuck in a tree!" Silver yelled angrily. Blaze gave Amy a death-stare, while she was backing away whistling. Silver stood up, "I gotta get back to Honey!"

"No, wait!" Blaze said, stopping him on his tracks. "I need you to do something for me."

Silver grunted, "What is it, liar?"

"Here." Blaze held out a chocolate heart. "I need you to eat this."

Silver was confused, "Really? Okay, I guess." He took a big bite of the chocolate heart and he smiled. "This tastes great, Blaze." But then, he got a horrible feeling inside. The world was spinning and he looked up at his cousin. "Wh-What did you do to me?"

"Goodnight." Blaze said and Silver collapsed right in front of her.

"What now?" Amy asked.

"Place him under the tree and wait." Blaze smirked.


	4. Chapter 4-What Just Happened?

_**Silver's Special Someone**_

by ElvenAC14

The sun started to set as the silver hedgehog slept under the tree, he was out cold. Blaze and Amy's plan was about to work, they congratulated each other for the brilliant idea, until Honey the Cat ran towards them.

"Where is he?" She asked. "He's been gone for hours."

Blaze smiled nervously, "He accidently hit his head with a branch saving me, but he's okay, he's just asleep."

Honey fell beside Silver, trying to wake him up. The sun slowly faded into the west and the moon appeared in the great star's place. The stars twinkled and Silver stirred, opening his eyes.

Honey blinked, "Silver? What just happened?"

Silver paused, "I have no idea….Oh yeah…now I remember…" He stared coldly at Blaze and Amy. He was about to levitate both of them into a tree, but the blond cat touched his shoulder. He looked back.

Honey shook her head, "I got a better idea." She whispered into Silver's ear and he gave a sneaky grin.

Silver said in a sing-song voice, "_Honey, you have always been beside me_ _and you are my closest friend_. Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes, Silver." Honey smiled.

Silver bowed on one knee, "Honey, will you marry me?"

Blaze and Amy gasped, they ran away screaming and the two friends laughed. They will be just close friends, not anything else.


End file.
